sobsboxofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Khryses
Personality Ry is one of the more relaxed priests. He loves to play around and have fun. Its hard for him to be serious, but when he needs to be he can. He worships the gods, and has an attatchment to them all, especially Apollo. He is impassioned and compassionate. He loves to be the center of attention, and when he has everyones attention, he seems to inspire people, and helps them be themselves. He loves to help people in any way he can, and will not be a nully or tolerate nullies. History Pancrea, goddess of cures, fell in love with Apollo while she was serving him. What she didnt know was that Apollo had also taken insterest in her. After several years, Apollo finally confessed to her that he loved her and she confessed to him. They both were extremely happy, and the two gods had a fling. The end result was a healing spirit named Khryses. Khryses was born on Olympus, but Pancrea then took him away from Olympus and the two went to Greece where they lived in the deep forest. Khryses grew up serving his mom and helping her with all her healing needs. He would go out and find all the herbs his mother needed to make new cures for diseases, and he would also give the cures to nymphs, satyrs, animals, or mortals that needed them. Khryses, who eventually went by Ry, did not want to be with his mom. He did not want to be her arrand runneer. He hated the fact that he was a healing nymph. He wanted to be with his dad and help him. Ry eventually ran from Pancrea. He spent many months heading for Mt. Olympus. When he finally arrived, his father welcomed him with open arms. Ry explained to his father about how he hated that he was a healing nymph. Apollo told him that he could not change the fact that he was a healing nymph, but he could train Ry to become the Priest of Apollo, which would make him the Head Priest, at Camp Half-Blood. Ry was so excited anout this offer, so Ry accepted. Ry spent many years training and learning the ways of a priest, but before he could finish, Deucalion Elias had taken the position already. Ry was deeply saddened by this and complained to his father about it. Apollo told his son that Deucalion was already trained and he was better for the position. Ry was not happy with his father so he ran from him as well. Ry started to live in Greece as a normal citizen. He lived there till Ancient Greece fell. Ry fled the city and lived in the forest with other greek nymphs. After several hundred of years, Ry moved to America along with Olympus and Camp Half-Blood. Like the other nymphs he lived at Camp, and stayed there for the rest of his life. Recently, Deucalion left camp, and Apollo called apon Ry to take the position of Head Priest and Priest of Apollo. Ry accepted gladly and he moved into the Bethel. Gallery Nicholas-111214-13.jpg Nicholas-111214-12.jpg Nicholas-111214-11.jpg Nicholas-111214-10.jpg Nicholas-111214-09.jpg Nicholas-111214-08.jpg Nicholas-111214-07.jpg Nicholas-111214-05.jpg Nicholas-111214-04.jpg Nicholas-111214-03.jpg Nicholas-111214-02.jpg Powers As a Priest *I can make a temporal light source. *I have a direct telepathetic connection to the gods, which is mostly used to deliver messages, for duties and for prayer. *I am an artist as a whole, meaning I'm also a good actor, poet, sculptor, etc. *I am able to read auras and sense spiritual essences, as well as sooth them. *I am an excellent archer, and am gifted with all other missile weapons. *I can entitle people as official priests/priestesses. As a Healing Spirit Traits #They know how to use music, water, herbs and chemicals to aid in curing and helping others #They know every ailment and sickness as well as how to cure it Passive #For minor wounds they can quicken the healing process and completely take the pain away, the more severe the wound the harder this is and the more energy it drains. They cannot bring someone back from the brink of death. #If a person is dying and the fates deem that death is iminent, a healing nymph can keep that person alive, but for every minute they do it drains them substantially. This could be useful if the person who is dying wishes to talk to someone or tell someone goodbye. The longer the nymph sustains their life past when they should have died, the more risk to their own life. #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs Supplementary #They can cause someone to feel overwhelmingly sick for a short period, preventing them from attacking #They can cause someone to become paralysed for a short time, preventing them from attacking Relationships Category:Male Category:Nymphs Category:Healing Nymph Category:Minor Category:Characters Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Priest Category:Leadership Category:Asexual Category:Single